Her Knight
by RageBrokenHeart
Summary: A tribute to Jonathan, and his most famous role. This is a rewrite of a fanfiction that had saved my life more than once. I will not go into what is said and done within the tale itself. Please, R&R. Laurie. huggles to all, you talked me into it.


**A/N: I do not own seaQuest or anyone in it. Even if I wish I did. On Nov. 12th 2003 at 1:40 AM, everything I had known came crashing down. My muse, my reason for writing, died. It had taken me a long time, and my heart is still in denial of his death, but I decided to do a tribute to Jonathan Brandis. This is it. I will continuously update as long as my mind and heart can work together.  For now, this is it. hugs her friends that said this was good enough. **

**A/N: (Yes again) This is a first season story. If it's liked as time goes by, I might continue on into the other seasons.**

_He ran blindly through the dense forest. The green flew by so fast he couldn't make out what any of it was. His lungs burned for air as the muscles in his legs screamed with exhaustion. He didn't know where he was or where he was going. All he knew was the danger behind him. Whoever was chasing him, they meant to kill him._

_A noise to the right of him caused him to look to his right as he ran. Almost certain it would be one of them. What he saw almost made him falter, he wasn't alone. A girl, as old as he, was bounding over fallen timber and vines as though they were nothing. Her clothing looked woven and handmade. Cinched at her waist, a belt of braided kelp held a pouch with the words 'Property of' written across it. Although her attire was questionable, it was her hair that caught his attention the most. The long lengths were a mass of wild and unruly curls. Shells and other oceanic decorations hung within the dark mass._

_She turned her head slightly and shouted over the roar of the rushing wind around them. "Head for the shore, you'll be safe there." She pointed the way to go and then veered off deeper into the thick undergrowth. He began to run faster as the shouts and curses of whoever was chasing him grew closer. "C'mere you little shit!" He heard and almost faltered a second time. The voice was familiar. One he knew very well. He chanced a look over his shoulder and saw his father, murderous rage in his eyes. Instead of stopping and submitting to the wrath he knew would meet him, he ran faster, fear giving the adrenaline rush he needed. Up ahead of him he saw the break in the trees._

_There it was the wide span of white sand that met with the aquamarine water. Finally, he burst from the foliage and ran down the beach. The girl had said the water would bring safety. He could feel the warmth of the sand under his feet, the smell of salty sea air revitalized his strength, and there coming out of the trees not to far down the beach was the girl. She was faster than him and made it to the water before he was halfway there. He watched as she ran out into the crashing waves and dove below the surface._

_Concern for the girl spurred him on when he didn't see her rise out of it. He finally felt the water beneath his feet and tried to push through the waves. Only, he never made it. A hand with the crushing grip of a vise clamped upon his shoulder and pulled him back. The scream caught in his throat as he was thrown to the ground and looked up into the face of his father. "Don't you EVER run from me!"_

Lucas shot up from his bed, his arms covering his face as if to ward off the blow he saw aimed at him. Gasping for air, he looked around the dark interior of his room and sighed heavily. "Only a dream." He muttered before swinging his legs to the floor. As his feet touched the cold floor, the memory of the warm sand seeped away as a chill set in.

He picked a pair of wrinkled jeans off the floor and slipped them on. Satisfied his appearance was somewhat appropriate he left his room and wandered down the halls until he found his way to the mess hall. He quietly entered and grabbed a cup of bitter black coffee before moving to a table out of the way of any late night crew in search of a quick pick me up. He picked an orange from the bowl of fruit in the center of the table and examined it as he pondered the bizarre dream he had had. So real and vivid, he could still feel the warm grains of sand between his toes. So many questions tumbled through his head. What was the dream about? Where was the island? Was it an island? Who was the girl? Who were they running from? Why did his father become who was chasing him?

Lost in thought, he jumped when he felt someone pat his shoulder. He looked up to find the captain standing at his side. "Hey kiddo," he stated as he stepped away and moved around the table to take a seat on the other side. "Little late to be up isn't it?"

Lucas shrugged and looked down at the orange still grasped in his hands. Unsure of how long he had been there staring down at the fruit he dug the nail of his thumb into the rind and began to peel away the offending covering. "Couldn't sleep." He muttered.

"Something wrong?" Bridger asked, looking over the kid across from him. Lucas' shaggy blonde hair, like always, hung down into his eyes. His eyes a blue that would change with his mood, were now a dark sapphire and seemed closed off. As though to hide his thoughts from him.

"I'm fine." Lucas curtly stated as he pulled the sectioned wedges of the orange apart, "Just been thinking a lot I guess."

Bridger frowned, but decided not to push the issue anymore. He looked down and noticed the cup of coffee. "You'll never get to sleep drinking that."

Lucas looked up from the orange, his eyes mirroring a troubled mind. "You're up late too. Why are you up drinking a cup of coffee? It's not going to help i you /i get to sleep either." That said, Lucas stood up, and forgot about his late night snack as he sought to return to his room.


End file.
